


A Prisoner of Paradise

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shiro was captured but never escaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: The war is won and Shiro is given the freedom alongside the rest of Zarkon's warriors and with it, a reward, an alien planet that is to serve it's guests in every way possible.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	A Prisoner of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i've been working on in my spare time that isn't going to go any further even though i have ideas for it. i kind of feel as though i'm leaving this fandom behind, not for any particular reason, i still love it dearly i think i just need a break. i think it'll be quiet from me. x

Shiro was brought to the planet alongside the other warriors, the other victors behind Zarkon’s war. It wasn’t his captains or right hand men being brought here though. No, it was the underlings who had fought out of necessity, the captured who fought to live and the champions of his arena games who had no other choice but to fight, or face Zarkon’s sword.

This was their prize, their payoff; a planet that was known for its relaxing revelry and luxuries for them to roam and indulge in.

Stepping warily from the ship alongside the others, Shiro notes that the planet has some similarities to earth. With it’s cloud filled skies and tall, towering greenery, Shiro could almost take a deep breath and pretend he was home.

But earth wasn’t his home anymore, he’d long stopped thinking about it in that way, knowing that there was no chance of him getting back there even if he was now being called a ‘free man’ after fighting valiantly for King Zarkon.

The natives of the planet were leading them to what looked to Shiro like a temple, though it stood strong it was surrounded by nature, hanging heavy on it’s roof and almost disguising it from the distracted eye. The creatures they followed were too tall and too slim, with blue transparent skin, showing what lay beneath to their guests. Beyond their looks, they were pleasant, softly spoken and accommodating as they told the troops what the planet had to offer and where to go.

Shiro wasn’t paying too much attention, noting that they were each being given an electronic pamphlet of sorts that reiterated what they were being told, which Shiro was thankful for as he found his brain turning to mush with exhaustion. War was tiring.

The troops around him began to disperse everyone heading in different directions where a whole host of sumptuous activities awaited. All Shiro could think of was a bed and sleeping for a solid 12 or so hours.

A quick look at the pamphlet in his hand showed him the way, directing him with just the tap of his metal finger.

-

The rooms were just as Shiro had hoped. Luxurious in a way he never even dreamed of, never allowed himself to think he deserved. But after everything, losing everything and then being made to fight in a war he didn’t really understand...he’d take this and everything else he was offered. 

The bed was huge, beyond anything Shiro had seen, and it was littered in plush blankets that looked downey and thick and called Shiro in the most soothing way.

He awakes in the most pleasing way, warm and comfortable beneath the duvet, so different than he had on the battlefields. He felt rested, if a little groggy from sleeping for so long, although he had no idea how long he’d been asleep because there were no clocks to be seen, no time to feel accountable for.

Sitting up Shiro runs a hand through his hair and feels the grease that lies heavy there and suddenly realises just how dirty he feels. Grimy to the bones and figuratively caked in the blood of those he felled. There’s a bathroom attached to his room and the privacy it offers him is, again, a complete luxury. He sheds the clothes he’d passed out in and sets the shower up so that it fills the room with steam, the smell that comes from the running water almost reminds him of something, it’s not overpowering but it’s relaxing and clean and god does Shiro want to be clean. 

He scrubs himself raw beneath the pummelling spray of water until his body is a soft pink colour and he feels the cleanest he’s ever felt. Back in the bedroom he’s left baffled, finding the bed made perfectly, looking just as inviting as it had the first time he saw it, though this time there’s something laid out on top of it. Clothes. Clean clothes that smell divine and aren’t stained with dirt and blood. They’re simple, plain and close fitting to his body, displaying the way his muscles flex, showcasing his metal arm and hugging him in a way that makes him feel protected and safe.

Rested, clean and dressed Shiro sets out to investigate what more this planet has to offer and hoping that food would be on the agenda as his stomach growled loudly.

Miraculously he found his way to what seemed like an entrance hall. It was teeming with life, the native creatures scuttling about busily, as guests of the planet came and left through the huge archway that lead to the outside world. 

Shiro must have looked dumbfounded or perhaps just bedraggled because a host of the planet came over and stood before him with a strange look on their face. “Are you lost?” They ask him.

“Just...wondering where I can get food from?” Shiro queries.

The creature grins with sharp, violet coloured teeth before gesturing to a wide corridor to their left. “Down this way and you’ll come to the feasting hall, King Zarkon has left you gifts inside there. You’ll find it waiting for you. Enjoy yourself.” And with that they moved onto the next guest, another lost looking fighter from the arena Shiro noted before making his way down the corridor. 

The feasting hall was huge, laid out with banquet sized tables that were low to the ground, surrounded by cushions of varying muted colours that an amalgamation of beings were sat at. There were so many different aliens sat about the room, as there had been in the war, but this was different. There was no hatred or fear, only contentment as he moved through the grand hall, feeling what could have been sunlight fall on his head through the high windows as he walked by even as it shone a pink hued light over the room and himself.

Shiro ponders what ‘gift’ Zarkon has given them as he finds himself a seat nearby some other warriors who have found themselves distractions it seems. In fact, as Shiro looks about he notes that near enough everyone in the room that was apart of the war effort has something in their laps, decorated in jewels and scrappy pieces of silk to create a sense of modesty. 

There was laughter ringing out loudly around the room and beneath that Shiro could make out breathy sighs and quiet moans of a pleasing nature. Just a little further down the table Shiro can see a large Galran warrior slipping clawed fingers over the silky material covering a pretty little creature, lifting the material away and showing the galra and the room at large the soft, white fuzz that covered their body beneath.

“Hello.” A voice says behind him making Shiro jump in his seat, head whipping around to see who was behind him. Shiro stares in shock at the boy before him. Not a boy, a man really though young. But it’s the fact that he’s human that has Shiro stock still and staring. He’s slight, with muscles teasingly hidden beneath the same red, sheer silk that covers all the so called gifts, hiding nothing at all and everything at the same time. Shiro can’t stop staring at the human body before him, eyes running over the skin that’s covered in a light dusting of dark hair so similar to his own. “I’m a gift for you.” The boy says, voice low and soft beneath the din around them. He’s got an accent, it’s soft and not totally obvious but it’s there, stilting his words.

Shiro stares for too long apparently, watching as the boys brows knit together and turns his head away to shrug his shoulders at someone behind him. That’s when Shiro notices that maybe the boy isn’t completely human. His ears are longer and pointed and there’s a purple mark running down either side of his neck, a mark that looks similar to that of the galra.

Shiro longs to ask, wants to know more about this strange and beautiful boy before him. And he’s about to when one of the blue aliens bustles over and takes hold of the boys upper arm, giant hand wrapping around it completely. 

“Is there a problem with the gift?” They ask Shiro, eyes wide and concerned. 

Shiro panics at the question and quickly puts a smile on his face and shakes his head. “N-no not at all! Not at all. Sorry I-I was just in shock.” He rambles.

“Ah.” The alien says. “You were not expecting someone of human descent.” 

Shiro laughs embarrassed as the boy tilts his head at Shiro, violet eyes staring at him perplexed.

“No, I wasn’t. I was just surprised. Thank you though.” Shiro says and watches as the alien slinks away, hand leaving the boy’s arm.

The boy stands before him, not in the least bit concerned that he’s nearly naked before Shiro but smiles softly at him. Shiro watches him for a moment longer before moving to pat the cushion beside him. “Sit. Please.” He says, turning back to the table to see someone placing a plate of delicious smelling food down between Shiro and the boy.

“Thanks.” Shiro mutters out of habit while turning to face the boy, noting his posture, how he’s sat up on his knees, back perfectly straight and hands resting gently on his knees, waiting. “What’s your name?” Shiro asks because he cannot start eating this food without first knowing the boys name.

The boy meets his gaze and Shiro can’t help but notice just how beautiful he is with eyes that shine violet in the pink haze of the room, sharp cheekbones that sit high on his face and small pink lips that almost look as though they have a gloss on them. The unnervingly beautiful boy tells him his name is “Keith.”

“Keith.” Shiro tests out with a smile. He’d never have thought this human/alien boy would be named something quite so human. It almost makes him laugh. “I’m Shiro.” He tells Keith with a smile and raises his metal hand out to shake Keith’s. But Keith only stares at the hand, head tilting sweetly at it before looking back up to Shiro with brows knit together.

“You shake my hand with yours.” Shiro tells him, laughing softly as he reaches and pulls Keith’s hand to his own and shakes it up and down a few times before letting it go. Watching Keith carefully he notes how fascinated he seems by the simple act.

“Is that a human greeting?” Keith asks quietly, moving on his knees a little closer to Shiro, eyes eager and tongue awkward forming the words.

“Yeah.” Shiro says while he nods his head. “It’s how we greet new people.” Keith’s eyes are wide and bemused and Shiro so wants to ask about his heritage, about how he grew up all the way out in space before anyone from earth even made it this far.

“You are hungry.” Keith points out as he reaches for the utensil that lays beside the plate. Shiro watches as Keith loads up the spork-looking instrument before lifting it up and forward towards Shiro’s lips. Shiro meets Keith’s open and kind gaze and quickly looks about the room, noting that the other pairs that are eating around the room are also feeding each other. And so Shiro doesn’t question it, just opens his mouth and allows Keith to feed him, tipping a delicious spork full of mystery food into his mouth.

“This is delicious.” Shiro says around a mouthful of food which makes Keith laugh for the first time in Shiro’s presence and it warm Shiro’s heart, the way his face lights up with the sound.

“I am glad.” Keith says as he lifts another sporkful up to Shiro’s waiting lips.

“Your turn.” Shiro says once he’s finished his mouthful and takes the spork in hand and turns it around on Keith who diligently opens his mouth, flashing Shiro a glimpse of his pink tongue before his lips close around the spork. Shiro watches with a smile as Keith hums appraisingly as he chews the food. “Good right?” Shiro points out and Keith nods his head in agreement before leaning further forward and opening up those pink lips again, demanding another mouthful which Shiro offers up quickly, eyeing the sharp teeth that sit beneath his lips and the pink almost purple tinge on his cheeks, as though he were blushing.

They continue to offer one another bites of food, hands grazing as they pass the spork back and forth between them, Keith seemingly moving closer and closer with each bite until they’re right up against one another. And it feels oddly natural. Feels right to Shiro that he should be sharing his space with this strange half alien boy on a planet a million light years away from earth.

The plate sits empty between them and Keith has taken up Shiro’s metallic hand, fingers running along the joints, eyes following all the while. And Shiro enjoys the touch, relishes the way Keith’s body heat radiates into his own where their thighs and ribs touch. Can’t express how wonderful it feels to have someone touching him in a way that’s not motivated by killing, not to hurt or maim but just to feel.

The room is still filled with people, warriors and guests and gifts alike and it’s just as noisy as before. Perhaps even noisier as near enough everyone has finished eating and the revelry of being alive with beautiful people beside them has taken over. It seems aliens don’t have the same resignation for public sex as humans because the air is filled with moans and grunts and the sound of skin hitting skin. It’s hot and Shiro can feel how his body is responding and apparently so can Keith.

As if in slow motion Keith moves forward on his knees, leaning closer into Shiro’s space and lets his hand drop down to cup the growing tent in his tight pants. Shiro chokes out a sound at the feeling of being touched by someone other than himself and feels the rush of heat fill his cheeks as he looks around himself in embarrassment. No one is looking, no one even cares, all enjoying themselves in their own private moments surrounded by so many others doing the same.

Keith’s looking at him softly, a smile playing on the corners of his lips as he massages Shiro’s cock through the tight and now seemingly thin material of his pants.

“Is this good?” He asks, accent pronounced as he watches Shiro closely, innocence radiating from him. 

But Shiro can’t find the words, can’t make his voice work as the boy continues to toy with him over his clothes so he licks his lips and nods his head, teeth capturing his bottom lip as he sighs out happily.

Keith makes a happy chirping sound, so odd and alien to be coming from a human’s throat but Shiro couldn’t say he was concerned as Keith’s fantastic long fingers somehow began to tug at Shiro through his clothes.

“I will make you happy.” Keith says as he leans in to rest his nose and forehead to Shiro’s throat, nuzzling into the skin there and almost making Shiro laugh at the ticklish sensation. But Keith’s creating such a deep, rumbling sound from his throat as he does it, hand still moving against Shiro that the laugh comes out as a groan. 

“Fuck.” Shiro huffs out letting his head fall back to look at the plain white ceiling as Keith’s palming becomes more sure, more confident and he nuzzles closer to shiro, rubbing against his neck in a searching movement. His breath is hot where it hits Shiro’s throat as he moves. 

He crawls closer, straddling one of Shiro’s thighs, hand never ceasing it’s heavenly movement. Once settled, Keith makes sure to press his face back into the crook of Shiro’s neck as he rubs his hardness against Shiro’s thigh. 

The breath at Shiro’s neck stutters as Keith moves against him. And it’s hot. Having this beautiful boy in his lap, rubbing at Shiro and getting himself off too. Shiro looks between them and sees how the silky material that Keith is dressed in has moved, fallen back to reveal a pink cock, that’s hard and rubbing pre-come onto Shiro’s pants as it leaks. 

Keith’s still purring against Shiro’s neck, tongue coming out to lick at the soft skin there only adding to Shiro’s lust, something that has been held back and held back for so long now that it feels almost overwhelming at this point. 

Shiro moans and allows himself to take ahold of Keiths hips, fingertips almost touching in the middle of Keiths back as he holds him, moves him on his thigh, pressing him down harder and making Keith groan just below Shiro’s ear. 

“Can I touch?” Keith mumbles into skin, teeth scraping gently, hinting at sharp pointed teeth hidden beneath those sweet pink lips. 

“Please.” Shiro groans, hips bucking up as Keith moves his hand away for a second, leaning back and bringing it up to those soft lips. Looking Shiro dead in the eye Keith licks up his palm before plunging it beneath those tight pants and pulling Shiro’s red cock out into the warm air. 

The wet hand feels divine to Shiro, hot and soft where it grips him, moving slowly at first before picking up speed. 

“Yes.” Shiro pants out watching as Keith gazes down between them now as he works his hand. “Fuck. So good.” Keith grins at the praise, hand tightening deliciously as he speeds up to take Shiro to the edge. Beyond the loud noises of their neighbouring lovers Shiro can the slick noises of his cock and Keith’s hand it sends him into an orgasm that’s both amazing and not enough all at the same time.

It’s a hoarse groan that leaves his throat, too loud and breathy as he comes back to himself to see Keith lifting his come covered hand to lick clean. 

“Good?” Keith questions sweetly as he takes his thumb between his lips, suckling the white mess Shiro put there. 

Shrio huffs out a laugh as he lifts Keith from his lap and sets him down on the table, elevated just enough that from Shiro’s seat on the floor he had the perfect view of Keith’s hard cock. 

“Very good.” Shiro tells him moving closer and spreading Keith’s legs open to sit between them. The silk, sheer shift is hiding nothing now, cock peeking out beneath it where it sits high on Keith’s hips, nipples pushing up against the material and teasing Shiro to no end. 

“What are you-“ Keith asks from where he’s splayed on the table before Shiro leans down and takes his cock into his mouth. Keith chokes off his sentence, moaning as Shiro moves over him, swallowing around the hot, hard length of him. 

Shiro looks up through his eyelashes and notes how flushed Keith looks, the way his mouth hangs open and his tongue teases at the sharp teeth that Shiro can now see. He’s whining where he lies, whining and watching as Shiro moves up and down his length, tongue swirling around the tip every time he pulls back. 

From this angle Shiro can’t help but watch Keith’s chest rise and fall with each panting breath, displaying his nipples through the silk in the most tantalising way. Shiro moves his prosthetic hand up, noting the way the material slips against the metal before he takes a pebbled nipple between forefinger and thumb and squeezes. 

Keith mewls loudly, legs squeezing into himself as his stomach contracts in pleasure, splaying himself obscenely for Shiro. So Shiro continues working Keith to the edge, taking him down his throat and swallowing around the length while it sits there. That’s when Keith cries out and Shiro feels him spilling into his throat. He has to pull away to swallow and as he does, the last few drops of come falling from Keith’s cock hit against Shiro’s lips and chin. 

Shiro licks at them as best he can while he watches Keith come back to himself. The purple blush erupting on his cheeks in full force, making Shiro think of the galra as the colour darkens. Keith’s sitting up then, covering his softened cock with the red silk that pretends to cover him up. 

He sits above Shiro on the table, looking down at him with wide eyes and sharp teeth biting into his bottom lip to hold back the smile that’s lifting the corner of his mouth just a little. 

“Good?” Shiro asks with a confident grin, leaning back on his hands as he lets himself look over the creature before him. Beautiful and alien and unbelievably hot. 

Keith chuckles softly, looking away from Shrio to play with the hem of the silk shift he wears. “Yes.” He mumbles quietly 

“You’re very beautiful you know.” Shiro tells him trying to catch Keith’s gaze by fucking his head and only stopping when Keith gives him a full smile and meets his gaze once more. He doesn’t deny it and doesn’t agree just smiles at Shiro gently as his skin returns to a more pink hue.

“Can I please you more?” Keith asks after a lull in conversation and the moans and groans seemed to raise in volume around them once again. 

Shiro watches him carefully before asking his own question. “Is that what you want?” Not that he doesn’t want this beautiful boy back in his lap or perhaps on his cock this time, because he really wanted that but it seemed perfunctory to ask. As though that was all he was there for. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asks shuffling a little closer, voice dropping as he looks over his shoulders apprehensively. 

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want.” Shiro tells him, a feeling of unease making his shoulders tense up. 

“But...I do. It is what I am for.” Keith tells him, voice dropping further as he leans further down so that his breath mingles with Shiro’s. 

Shiro frowns and Keith’s eyes grow big as he worries at his lip. 

“I want you to do what you want to do.” Shiro tells him sternly, as his mind begins to fill with questions he knows that he cannot ask here. 

Keith frowns then, sitting upright before Shiro, shoulders pulling up defensively. “I do not understand.”

Shiro watches as Keith looks about himself uncomfortably again and that when Shiro spots the native creatures dotted about the room, stood in the shadows, somehow blending into the walls as they watch the goings on unflinchingly. And notes how one alien is watching them, stood upright and looking ready to move. 

“Come to my room?” Shiro asks as he gets to his feet and offers his metal hand out to Keith who’s watching him still with confusion knitting his brows together. He’s still until shiro wriggles his fingers and Keith takes them quickly, standing fluidly and following Shiro from the hall while the bodies around them writhe and moan. 

-

Shiro closes the door to his bedroom and turns to find Keith stood awkwardly by his already re-made bed. 

There’s that odd pink light shining through the windows, beyond which the greenery that Shiro had seen earlier can be seen. Keith’s stood in a patch of the light, casting shadows over his worries face and making his already sheer shift even more so. He was beautiful, so very beautiful but Shiro had to know what he was doing here. 

Had to know that he wasn’t abusing someone who was there against their will, because otherwise he was doing what had already been done to him. And he couldn’t help the way the panic sets in at that thought. 

“Who are you?” He asks from the door, watching as Keith panics and looks him in the eye confused. 

“K-Keith.” He says, nervousness seeping into his tone. 

Shiro smiles at that. “Where are you from then?” 

Keith shrugs his shoulders before answering. “They found me on a spacecraft. Alone. I was stuck in this planet's orbit and they took me in. Healed me. I don’t remember anything before that.” 

Shiro nods slowly. Taking it in. Doesn’t really understand but obviously neither does Keith. 

“So...you don’t know where you’re from?” 

Keith moves then, walks to the bed and hops onto it, sinking down into the soft comforter. “They tell me I’m from Marmora. That I grew up there. That one of my parents is Galra and the other is human. Like you.” Keith says with a soft smile in Shiro’s direction as though he’s proud.

“How do you know I’m human?” Shiro moves further into the room after Keith.

“They told me before I became yours.” Keith’s watching him closely from where he lays out on the bed, catlike in the patch of sunlight. “They thought we make good match.”

“You’re mine?” His voice has risen up an octave or two. “What do you mean?” His hearts hammering in his chest as Keith cocks his head to the side with a smile. 

“I’m yours now.” He says, lifting his arms up above his head and stretching, deliciously revealing the tops of his thighs in a way that spikes Shiro’s desire even as a sense of unease rises within him.

Shrio stands staring, a foot away from the bed and Keith. “I...don’t understand.”

Keith sighs out and rolls onto his side resting his head on the palm of his hand. “I am a gift. For you. From Zarkon. I’m yours.” 

“F-forever?!” Shiro can’t think properly, can’t come up with the right kind of questions he should be asking, can’t really comprehend what Keith is telling him.

Keith just grins at him. “Yeah.” He all but purrs from the bed. 

Shiro’s mind blanks. Feels as though a heart monitor is blaring through his mind because he can’t wrap his head around the fact that apparently he’s been gifted a living being, half human, half galra and utterly beautiful. Especially as he stares up at Shiro from the bed, flushed and smiling. 

“Fuck.” Shiro says to himself as he covers his eyes with a hand and taking a deep breath in attempt to rid himself of the mounting panic.

“What is wrong?” Keith asks quietly and Shiro can hear him shifting on the bed, hear the tell tale sign of fabric rubbing together and then soft quiet footsteps that stop before him. There are fingers then on his own hand, pulling his hand away from his face. Shiro looks down at Keith who is stood before him looking concerned as he brings Shiro’s wrist up to his nose and huffs in breaths against it. “Do you not want me?” He asks softly against his wrist, warm breath washing over the soft skin there. “Do you want another?” 

Shiro frowns down at Keith, still reeling at the way Keith talks about himself as though he were nothing more than a gift, not a human being with feelings, no matter how alien he is.

“You’re perfect.” Shiro mumbles watching the way Keith worships the skin of Shiro’s wrist, blowing softly against it and then taking it up to his neck. It’s a strange sensation, feeling the delicate skin on Keith’s neck against the equally soft, unmarred skin of his wrist. It’s nice, soft but also a strangely comforting act.

“Then what is wrong?” Keith questions as he moves his neck about, letting Shiro’s wrist move across the skin.

“D-Don’t you...You’re a person Keith. You’re not mine, you are your own person.” Shiro watches as Keith’s contented gaze crumbles, his eyes growing wide and sad as he looks up at Shiro.

“So you do not want me?” He asks and Shiro begins to panic as his bottom lip begins to tremble.

“Keith. No, you’re beautiful and wonderful I just…” Shiro can’t put into words that he knows Keith will understand that he should be free to make his own choice in this. That he doesn’t have to serve Shiro in the way he has obviously been told to.

Keith’s big eyes are watching him in confusion, Shiro’s wrist still held gently to his throat as he waits for Shiro to explain himself. He looks worried, as though Shiro really is going to send him back to the natives of this planet, as though he’s not enough. Abandoned once before in his life by his family only to be tossed to the side by a stranger he’s been gifted to.

“Keith. I want you to...do what you want to do. Do you understand me?” Shiro checks in before continuing, making sure that Keith is following. “If-if you belong to me now, then I want you to know that you are free...to do what you want. Anything you want, you can leave me and go out into space and I don’t know...search for your family or just explore but just know that I’m not going to stop you or make you stay with me.” He pauses and tries to work out what Keith is thinking. “Do you understand?” 

Keith stays silent for a moment longer before he brings Shiro’s wrist to his lips, not kissing, just holding them there so that his breaths waft across the sensitive skin. “What if I want to stay with you?” Keith asks gently, lips moving against his wrist.

“Why would you want to stay with me? You don’t even know me?” Shiro is so confused, doesn’t know why this creature would ever want to stay with him of all people, scarred and lost as he is.

“Why not? I do not have anyone else.” Keith tells him as he lowers their joined hands to rest between them.

Shiro almost crumbles at that. Because he has no one else either. But perhaps he has Keith now, a half human, half galra that wants to stay with him.

Keith takes a step forward, closing the distance and pressing himself up against Shiro’s chest letting his hands rest gently on Shiro’s chest, long spindly fingers laying claim over the expanse of the soft white material that covers him. 

“You want to stay with me?” Shiro asks as he lets his hands take up Keith’s hips, fingers caressing the silky material covering his skin.

Keith nods and presses his face forward into Shiro’s chest, nuzzling there and breathing deeply.

“You’re sure?” Shiro asks again, unbelieving.

Keith looks up from where he rests his cheek on Shiro’s chest, eyes serious and shining as he wraps his hands around Shiro’s chest and hugs him tight. “Sure.” Keith says, breath permeating the top Shiro is wearing as he squeezes Shiro to him.

They stand together for a moment, still and holding onto one another as they breathe deeply in this alien room so far from home.


End file.
